Commercials
by rewritethestars
Summary: The Booth family discusses commercials. Companion to my previous story, Music


**Hey! Me again! You are going to get two updates today, since I was having internet issues, and could not publish this story yesterday. This is my second Bones one shot. A comment on my last one shot, Music. Lily is adopted, just so you know. I am not sure if that will be an important plot later, I just needed an explanation as to why B&B would have a child that would have been born when they had just met. Lily is adopted, and Grace is what I have decided the baby born this season will be called. (Did you get that HH? The baby born this season will be a girl named Grace. Do you understand me?) He'll come around. They always do.**

**I forgot to disclaim Bones last time so: I do not own Bones, or any of its characters. I do however own the aforementioned and soon to be mentioned characters of Lily Agatha Booth, Grace Genesis Booth, Levi Carter Booth and Olivia Jane Alden, along with all of the other Partridge Road characters, just because there are too many to list. I also own Partridge Road, because as far as I am aware there is no Partridge Road in Potomac Point (Which I know because Potomac Point is a purely fictional suburb of DC. Which also means that any Potomac Point schools, churches, temples, parks, restaurants and other public places are all my own. See! I own an entire city (well, technically, small town), but not Bones. The world is messed up like that.) So basically:**

**Any relation to people living or dead is purely coincidental. Except that everyone is technically based on someone I know, so…yeah.**

**And Rant is now complete. Enjoy your story. Which is quite possibly shorter than this Author's Note.**

* * *

><p><strong>TOPIC: COMMERCIALS<strong>

The Booth Family was watching television. It was what they did every Friday night. Tempe always made popcorn, even though she thought it was extremely unhealthy, and everyone arranged themselves on the large living room couch, in exactly the same way. Seeley and Tempe sat in the middle, Seeley's head leaning against her, her chest providing the perfect pillow, as he often fell asleep. Parker, when he was home from college, would lay sprawled on the carpet in front of the couch, and they would sit, watching lights from the television flashing. Now, Levi was three, and as a three year old, it was, of course, his duty to be quite inquisitive. Levi was at that moment beginning to slowly realize something about what happened every time he watched TV. There were always a bunch of scenes that did not seem to connect with whatever show he was watching at the time. And he wondered "Why?", and "What are they?"

"Daddy? How come these people keep showing up on the tevelision?" he asked.

"They are in the show, Levi," his father looked at him.

"No, Daddy!" Levi explained, "The other people. They are always there, no matter what show I watch."

At that moment, his older sister, Grace giggled. "They are on the commercials, Lev."

"Oh." Levi looked down, quiet for a moment. Then:

"Mama? What are commercials?" Tempe looked over at Levi.

"It's how the broadcasting company makes enough money to make the shows so we can watch them on television." She responded.

That answer seemed to satisfy Levi, and he turned his head back toward the TV. The family watched in silence, knowing Levi's barrage of questions was not quite over. Lily was glancing down at him every few seconds, waiting for the inevitable, and hopefully, final question. But as they waited, Levi seemed to have forgotten all about the commercials. The family looked at each other, and let their guard down, assuming Levi actually was done asking. And then he spoke again.

"Why are there so many?" he looked around at his exasperated family. Lily, feeling guilty that she had far not been subjected to the wrath of "Inquisitive Levi", decided to answer.

"Because, the more commercials they show, the more money they get. Plus they have to fill in the time slot." She looked down at her brother, realizing that he didn't really completely understand. "Or maybe they just want to annoy us."

Levi seemed to accept this answer, and went back to watching the show, soon falling asleep.

(Cue annoying Allstate/Geico commercial.)

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it good? Also, a note to everyone adding me to StoryAuthor Updates: thank you. I have never received such a positive response to my writing. (That was directed at you, mom/4th grade lit teacher…) Anyway, reviews really do help me to keep writing. And I really want to know what one shots you think I should turn into multi chapter fics.**


End file.
